Some More Violet
by Warrior Goddess of Insanity
Summary: Sequel to Violet: Of course I can’t just leave Violet all happy without any angst. This is what happens after that happy breakfast... Taito, lime, and possibly lemon Warning.


Ken, Yolei and Iori are away at a science fair right now. And Mimi is still in America, but she'll end up coming back in the middle of the week.

This fic is dedicated to my _ashke_, Yaoi Banshee of Death, for her birthday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, why can't it just be happily ever after," Taichi complained

"It's not fair, I know," Yama sank into the comfyness of the couch with a sigh. "In one week we've managed to antagonize almost everyone we know."

Taichi snuggled into Yama's side and Yamato wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

"It could be worse," Yama said trying to lighten the mood.

"How," mumbled Tai, kissing Yama's neck Tai slipped his hand into Yama's shirt and caressed his chest with soft touches.

"Well, I could be a girl," Yama said, before kissing Tai deeply and winding his hand threw Taichi's unruly hair.

"That would have made the situation easier," Tai mumbled against Yama's lips.

"You never know," Yama stood up and pulled Taichi to his feet. "Come on, let's go to my room in case my dad gets home early."

Taichi giggled and pulled Yamato quickly into his room and shut the door before throwing himself on Yama.

[Flashback]

It was the digidestine's monthly picnic. Jyou and Koushiro had left after they ate, leaving only Yamato, Hikari, Sora, TK to observe Dai, and Tai. Davis had been butting heads with Taichi all morning so, finally Tai and Davis engaged in a very rowdy show of strength; a soccer match. All the remaining digidestined gathered around the makeshift field cheering the two on.

After a few minutes Tai and Davis realized they were pretty evenly match and began to get dirty. Davis kicked the ball in the air, knocked Tai out of the way, and kicked the ball into the goal. Next round Tai tripped Davis and stood on him until the ball entered the Dai's goal. 

This continued, ever increasing in violence, for 30 minutes till they final called a truce after Tai ran into a tree. Yamato quickly ran over and helped Taichi up.

"You ok luver," Yama asked trying very hard to not laugh.

"Pretty good, for someone who's just run into a tree," Tai said wincing as he gingerly touched his nose. 

"Oh," Yama said giving Tai a hug, "Poor baby." Yama guided Taichi back to the picnic blankets. Yama dug for ice in the cooler whilst Taichi was fawned over by Sora, TK, and Hikari, and Davis alternatively gloated about winning and apologizing to Taichi. The rest of the digidestined wandered around and pretended not to be listening in.

Finally, Yamato found the ice. "Here you go Taichi," said Yamato handing him the ice cubes.

"But it's cold," Taichi slowly applied the ice to his nose. "It's really, really cold," Taichi yelped.

"Oh, you baby," Hikari complained, "You have to, it'll help the swelling go down,"

"But it's sooo cold," Taichi whined.

"Oh fine," Yama unbuttoned his over shirt (to Tai's delight), leaving him in only his undershirt and jeans, and wrapped it around the ice in Tai's hand. "Happy?"

"Yep," Tai happily pressed Yamato's shirt to his face. "Thank you Yama-chan."

Kari gave her brothers friend a quizzical look, "That was nice of you, but you do know that Jun is stopping by later."

Yama face went pale, though Jun had stopped stalking him years ago she still pounced on him whenever they met by chance.

"Y-Your kidding, right?" pleaded Yama turning to Davis, who had started eating again.

"Yaf shff taffin uff tus thef mwalls two geff taaa biffday bwesefff," Dai said with his mouth full.

Sora hit's him lightly on the shoulder, "Don't talk while your eating, we can't understand you and it's rude."

Davis swallowed, "I said, 'Yes, she's taking us to the mall to get Tai's birthday present.' " Daisuke went back to eating as Tai perked up.

"Oh, I wanna go," said Taichi, his voice slightly muffled from Yama's shirt.

Kari, Sora, and TK looked at each other. "You know you can't see your present before your birthday," Hikari said.

Taichi's face fell so Yama took pity on him, "Come on Taichi, I'll take you to the doctor's to make sure nothing's broken then you can come and hangout while me and the band practice."

"Yeah!! Hanging with Yama and friends is always fun," Taichi said jumping up and latching onto Yama's arm, "Let's go!

"Get off, you pansy," Yama growled jokingly, shaking his arm, "Let's go before Jun arrives."

Yama and Tai began to walk off just as Jun arrived.

"Ah, Crap!!! Come on Tai let's get out of here," The two quickly broke into a run, and managed to leave the park right as Jun got out of her car and beckoned for the digidestined to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well this chapter is crap . The next chapter will be better I promise. Please review, I need feedback.


End file.
